


下班之后

by 956526317



Category: weinie
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 16:02:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17811098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/956526317/pseuds/956526317





	下班之后

车道驰骋，鸣笛与嚣声中行人匆匆，夜间积攒的秽气随着朝霞一道蒸腾。  
黑压压的人头中，一个三十来岁的男人并不显眼。  
可人群却未能淹没他，他的面色太过沉静，与焦躁轻浮的周边相比，宛如白沙入泥，煞是显眼。

淡漠的视线自远方投来，在他身上久久停驻。  
男人与大多数人逆行，当他拐进一条狭窄小巷时，隐匿的眸光微微波动，消失不见。

门外传来密码输入的电子声，咔哒锁响，男人走进房门，将长长的外衣脱下，露出了底下雪白的工作服。  
不同于宽松的外套，制服紧紧包裹着他，宛如第二层皮肤，从他的脖颈，蜿蜒过肩胛，沿着背部的肌肉线条流入裤腰下，淌着异样的光泽。  
那是纳米材料，防弹保温，延展性极强，背后的金属拉链上刻着小字。  
墨核研究所，盖聂。

他一边把外套挂好，一边环视屋内。  
“我回来了。”  
沙哑的声音空荡荡地漂游。  
盖聂皱了皱眉，连拖鞋都没换，直接进了客厅里，拔高声音又唤了一声。  
“小庄？”  
仍然无人应答。

他抿了下嘴唇，折身走进长廊，穿过私人实验室中的各种器械，直达尽头，推开了门。  
细腻的晨光扑面而来，带着淡淡的花香。  
落地窗外熔金般的朝霞照的盖聂睁不开眼，但他在闻见香味时，眉头便松开了，抬起手挡了挡光线。  
“怎么不出声？”

满地藤须自他脚底前涌，不同于普通的褐绿色，它们都是诡异的深黑，甚至泛着金属似的光泽。  
最为枝叶繁茂处立着一个同样高大的男人，满头霜色，他立在窗前，像是在欣赏景色，并未理睬盖聂。  
盖聂看着他，一直平静无波的脸上慢慢露出个淡笑来。

对方并非人类，如果在神鬼志怪里，大概会称他为花妖，脾气很坏的那一类花妖，但如果在盖聂这里，对方则是他的同门师弟，以及爱人。  
他人生里最反科学、也最欣然接受的存在。

他抬脚向对方走去，那些藤须沿着他的小腿向上攀附，喜爱地扒住他，男人习以为常般，站定在卫庄身边，和他一起望向远处的日升，晖光从高楼阙口淌入，砖石与车流反射粼粼，涌动在笔直大道上，宛如长河之水，在室内也投出一块块细小光斑。  
牵着小孩的母亲从他们面前走过，却浑然不觉半尺之外的视线。

这是他二人幼时的房间，当年卫庄化人不稳，还不能够独自外出，为了帮他更好地观察人世，朝着市井的这一面墙，被师傅换成了单面玻璃。  
他们在这里渡过了数不清的年少时光。

人类的体温一丝丝传过来，远比妖类要温暖。  
“师哥，”男人终于开口了，他稍转过头来，灰色的眼看向盖聂，“今天是什么日子？”  
盖聂稍微回想了一下，他在实验室呆久了，也不太看时间。  
“应该是十号。”  
他话音甫落，卫庄便扬起了嘴角。  
“你居然还记得日期。”

花香忽地浓郁了些。  
紧勒的感觉自小腿传来，盖聂低下眼去看时，发现那些总是温柔缠绕着他的藤蔓却全部绞紧了。  
他有些疑惑地看向卫庄。

男人已经不在他身边了，一股大力从右肩袭来，他脚下被藤蔓箍地分毫不动，上身却被摁地不得不前倾。  
额角磕上玻璃的疼痛让他皱起了眉毛，转了转手腕，那些柔软藤须现在却像铁箍一样扣着他，根部紧咬着地板上，长度有限，他甚至没法将手抬起来。

“那你记得自己上次回家，是什么时候吗？”  
低沉的声线里带了点恼怒，在他耳后宛如磨牙。  
他这个人，永远是工作至上，发展到现在，竟然累月不归，音讯全无。  
谁给他的这个胆子？

“最近有比较紧急的项目……研究所封闭了，我没来得及告诉你，对不起。”  
他被紧压在玻璃上，说话都有些困难。  
但他承认这是他的问题，他不想让卫庄担心他。

回答他的是一声轻响。  
凉意从背后传来，疲倦的大脑缓慢运转，盖聂迟钝地意识到那是拉链被拉开了。  
“我听腻了你的道歉。”  
纳米服被拽开，男人用力掐住他的腰间，冰凉粗糙的触感让他微微抖了一下。

“拿出点诚意来，师哥。”  
对方的轻颤让他有些愉悦，尾音微妙地上扬，拇指在盖聂尾脊边的腰窝里磨蹭着，袖口下蔓出藤须，开始沿着男人的腰身向上爬。  
感觉到那是什么东西后，盖聂的身体立刻绷紧了。  
“你答应过我，不会再这样。”  
他的声音有点发涩。

“哪样？”卫庄漫不经心地接话，手从连体的制服里往下滑，熟门熟路地捏住盖聂身前柔软的器官，“是用它们玩你的嘴，还是干你？”  
盖聂对他脱口的荤话直皱眉，但那藤蔓却更加嚣张地向上爬，痒意从胸口蔓到脖颈，由不得他分心。  
男人将脸上仰起来，这加大了藤蔓爬升的难度，也给他自己争取到了一些时间。

“小庄，”盖聂的声音更为沙哑了，因为那些藤蔓勒着他的喉咙，“……别在这。”  
落种抽芽，开花结果，这是植物一年四季的生长阶段，卫庄虽是妖类，但也会受到本体的影响，简而言之，花期相当于动物的发情期。  
在这个阶段，对方总是强势又黏人，他也从来没拒绝过卫庄这个时候的欲求。  
他们是伴侣，他有责任帮他，但是在此处未免太……刚刚还有两个穿着高中校服的女生从他面前走过。

他微微侧过脸，恳求地看向自己师弟。  
盖聂的脖颈仰到了极致，宛如即将溺水之人，卫庄的视线从他紧绷的下颔线，滑到凸出的喉结，目光渐渐变得粘稠。  
那些深色的藤蔓猛地加快了速度，一跃上了男人的下巴，分岔爬开，面罩一样将他的嘴紧紧封在了下面，让他再也说不出劝诫的话来。

盖聂皱紧了眉头，目光间都是不赞同。  
落地窗外阳光愈盛，细腻地洒在他的脸颊，以及缠绕着的藤蔓上，和褐眸中的阻拦之意一样质地坚硬。  
卫庄笑了一下，手下微微捏紧他的阴茎，顺利地从盖聂眼中看见痛色。  
这么久没回来，一开口就想和他讲道理。  
是该让这个家伙记着教训。

纳米服下，本就细小的藤蔓再一次分叉，爬到盖聂胸口，柔韧的肌肤触感传回卫庄的感知里，他舒服地眯了下眼睛，低下头，一口咬住了盖聂裸出的颈部，用力吮了吮。  
月余来，盖聂与他人的接触仅限于传递试管时擦到指尖，现在被他一舔，背后立刻起了细小的疙瘩，不用卫庄再摁着他肩膀，自己就开始往前闪躲，但在四肢都被缠住的情况下，他的挣扎十分轻微，当那些藤须缠住他的乳头时，便完全地僵硬了。  
他看不见底下发生了什么，但能感觉到细微的痛痒，从自己的乳尖传来。  
那痒意开始很浅，而后便深了起来，一下下戳弄着，像是试图向他的身体里钻。  
他“唔”了一声，没有被束缚住的五指竭力后抓，拽住了卫庄衣摆。  
男人轻笑出声，视他的抗议如无物，一手慢慢地揉弄盖聂身下，一手和藤蔓一起，攀上他的乳头捏弄。那地方很快地在他的刺激下硬了起来，盖聂绷地越来越紧，卫庄身前压着的腰肢像是拉直的弦。  
“放松，”他像是好意提醒，捏住盖聂的乳头两端，用指甲刮擦着乳缝，“不然会疼。”  
他手下，发胀的乳尖露出了缝隙来，一直在那里搔弄而不得其门的藤须精神一震，细细的末梢立刻就钻了进去。  
盖聂低低地嘶了一口气，声音被压在藤须下，模糊不清。  
那疼痒是真的在往他身体里钻了，宛如一根针扎了进来。  
他学过生理，解剖过人体，知道那些藤须的路径——它们会从输乳管钻进去，直到抵上男性退化的乳腺。

这个认知让他头皮发麻，忍不住往后缩了一下，像是这样就能躲开藤须的侵袭，卫庄察觉到他的紧张，并不安抚，只是用指尖抚摸着盖聂乳尖，感受着那里和自己分出的藤须结合在一起。  
钻进去的藤须传来人类的心跳，他轻轻拨弄了一下，手底下的身体就开始发抖。  
男性的这个部位并不是拿来使用的，也不敏感，但被捅开萎缩的输乳管后再遭玩弄，那就是另一回事了。

盖聂僵硬地抓紧了卫庄的衣摆，不同于之前的劝阻，他现在纯粹是用来转移自己的注意力。  
疼也好，痒也好，还没到难以忍受的地步，但他觉得羞耻。  
纵然知道没人看的见，但眼前毕竟是光天化日，人来人往，如果卫庄愿意的话，他本来可以把玻璃上的光帘拉上，就像他们以前上床时做的一样。  
……也许他现在真的很生气，毕竟他从来没有在花期的时候从卫庄身边离开过。

感受到又有藤须蔓到另一侧胸口时，盖聂发出了一声略微急促的鼻音，却放弃似的没有再挣扎，只是将头低了下去，抵在玻璃墙上。  
卫庄和他贴的十分紧密，感受着男人身上紧绷的肌肉一点点放松下来，就知道他又一次妥协了。  
反抗会让他兴奋，驯服后的顺从，却也让他血脉贲张——尤其当这个人是盖聂的时候。

他非常愉悦地勾起了嘴角，意念一动，箍着男人手脚的藤蔓就松开了一些。  
人类太脆弱了，长久的血液不畅会造成严重后果，他还没有把盖聂弄伤的打算。  
不过这不代表他会轻易地放过他。

他确定两边藤须都已经插进乳缝后，就开始恶意地捏弄着男人的乳尖，力道不小，已经爬进去的藤须被带的晃动，捏了没两下，盖聂呼吸的频率就变了，急促的鼻息带出一点无措，还有黏腻。  
他从来没被如此清晰地提醒过，自己的体内还有这样的一处地方，都能感觉到那萎缩的乳管被撑开的涨疼。  
……最难以启齿的是，它们抵到了最深处的乳腺，让他理智上感到恐惧的行为，却让他的身体无可抑制地起了反应，一丝丝的酥麻随着卫庄的动作，在深处不断地产生，像是迸发的火星，直坠向小腹。

“师哥，”  
卫庄伸出舌尖，缓慢地舔过他的耳垂，品尝着熟悉的味道，声音里带着一丝戏谑，  
“你硬了。”  
他说着，用手指搓揉着盖聂身下那两个球体，它们沉甸甸的，诚实地告诉卫庄，它们的主人有多久没发泄过。  
他可真是喜欢极了盖聂这禁欲的德行，寻常越是端严，做起来便越是溃败。

藤蔓忽然动了起来。  
它们像是活物一样开始在盖聂的胸口蠕动，男人惊喘了一声，似乎想要挣扎，却被卫庄紧紧地压在了玻璃上，胸口抵住玻璃，细小的东西也只能小幅进出，抽出又插入的长度不过几毫米，盖聂却牙关都开始打战，低低的吸气声在面罩下破碎的不像样。  
从来没有被蹂躏的地方传来一阵阵涨疼和瘙痒，蔓延到了整个胸口，蚂蚁般在皮肤下啮咬，让人忍不住产生伸手去挠的冲动。  
他紧紧地闭上了眼，额头用力抵在冰凉的玻璃上，他知道师弟是个什么性格，这个时候，唯有尽量忍着，求他只会适得其反。  
背后的人恰恰在这个时候用力揉起了他的胸口。  
盖聂通常不喜欢这样，那有一种让他被当成女人的错觉，但此时此刻，随着那样的揉弄，麻痒却得到了缓解，胸口深处被顶弄的舒适感更加突出，让人难以启齿地强烈。  
盖聂的鼻息一声重过一声，卫庄盯着他合上的眼睛，看着深黑的睫毛也被沁出的湿意浸透，就知道他肯定是舒服的。  
如果是疼痛，这个人眉头都不会皱一下，毕竟他可是能拿自己做实验的人。

“喜欢我这么碰你？”他在盖聂耳边低声问，又捏了一把那颇韧性的胸口，“你下面都湿了。”  
他说的是事实，盖聂身下的器官被纳米服包裹着，没能完全挺立，却又硬又烫，顶端泌出的黏液濡湿了卫庄的手心。  
他甚至都还没怎么动盖聂身下。

盖聂没有回答他，但清晰可见的，薄薄的赤色从他的脖颈蔓延，染红了耳垂。  
害羞了。

卫庄嗤的一笑，也没计较他沉默不应，饶有兴致地捏着手下的胸肌，心里啧了一声，感觉以前顺着盖聂的意，没怎么碰这实在可惜。  
手感可真好。  
他一边享受这触感，一边用指缝去夹弄男人的乳头，感觉到盖聂贴着他的腰背直发颤后，忽地屈指，在那插进乳缝的藤须上一弹。  
他手下握着的阴茎猛然跳动了一下，盖聂“呃”了一声，像是有些痛苦地扬起头，褐色的眼睛睁开了，里面带着隐隐的水光。  
卫庄看着他的表情，呼吸也急促了一瞬，手下的力道骤然变大了，粗鲁地揉捏着手底下的肌肉，用力地拧着那乳尖向外一转。

先前积攒的快感陡然爆发，火星燎成了烈焰，熨烫从小腹冲向他的脚趾，又飞快地蹿上面颊，盖聂甚至觉得脸皮都在发麻。  
长久自律的后果，就是被引爆的格外容易，羞耻、脑海中还残留着的实验数据、以及纷乱的想要劝阻师弟的念头，全都被一把火烧了个干净，意识里只剩下雪花屏似的闪烁白光。

他这样激烈的反应让卫庄也有些意外，他微微挑起了眉毛，决定把这种做法纳入以后的常规范围。  
至于接下来，他还要做些别的。

箍着盖聂踝骨的藤条向两侧分开，他蘸了一点盖聂射出的精液，开始慢慢地揉弄男人的后穴，那里紧绷绷的，肌肉环咬合着，不想弄伤对方的话，藤蔓也不好硬进，只能一点点揉开。  
身后的触感让盖聂渐渐回过神来，他睁开眼后，在面罩下模糊地说了句什么。  
卫庄瞥他一眼，那些还缠在他脸上的藤蔓就松散开来，从他脖颈爬下。  
盖聂终于得于喘了一口气，嘶哑地开口，“拔出去。”  
那些小小的藤须还在他的胸口里面。

他的脸上残留着藤蔓压迫留下的红痕，卫庄盯着他翕动的嘴唇，慢慢地笑了。  
“爽完就不想要它了？”他的口气十足嘲讽，手下一个用力，顶了小半指节进去，“师哥可真是绝情。”  
甬道十分干涩，引起了一些疼痛，盖聂并不言语，只是望着卫庄。  
有些无奈，有些不虞，在退让和拒绝之间犹豫。  
“不回家的人可不是我。”卫庄太知道这种时候怎么添把火了，慢悠悠地利用男人的愧疚和责任心，一边用手指在里面转动，“我凭什么听你的？”

他这话一说完，盖聂就抿了下嘴唇，沉默地转了脸，不再干涉他的为所欲为。  
卫庄手下的动作顿了一顿，盯着盖聂的后脑勺，心里忽然真切地冒出了怨气来。  
他们日常都有自己的事情，聚少离多，这人居然还放他鸽子，一放就是大半月，要不是他确认人还在，他就要去墨核里面要人了！  
他狠狠一口咬上盖聂颈侧，力道之狠，猝然就尝到了血味，口下的皮肤骤然绷紧，僵了几秒后，就放松了下来，半点反抗都没有，由他啃咬。

这个人就是这样，永远都是事后补偿，下次该这么做的时候，照样会这么做，死不悔改。  
卫庄恨恨地舔了舔牙尖上的血，那些藤蔓也像是躁动般在盖聂身上游走，先前从男人脸上垂下的藤须全部爬向盖聂身下，飞快地粗涨起来，一圈圈箍住了他的腰。  
如果不是知道卫庄不会真的伤害自己，盖聂甚至有种要被蟒蛇裹碎的错觉。  
他尽力地松缓身体，慢慢呼吸，果然那些藤条缠紧到一定程度后，就停了下来，而与此同时，身后的侵犯还在继续，精液的实际润滑作用可以忽略，那手指在他体内报复般勾弄抠挖，引起一阵阵疼痛，盖聂都忍了下来。  
可当他感觉到身前被藤须裹住的时候，面色就有些变了，还没来得及说什么，顶端上就蓦地一疼，有什么东西直直地往里插。  
那种疼痛比先前捅开乳缝时要强烈地多，他条件反射地挣扎了一下，却被藤蔓箍地死死的，那东西还固执地往精孔里钻，尿道被插入的的感觉让他冷汗都下来了。  
“……小庄，”他还是开口了，语调有一点颤，却不知道说什么。  
他认罚，就不会去求饶，可他确实觉得畏惧，他知道卫庄一向乐于让他失控。  
他最后只好试探地用手往后抓，去碰对方的手腕。

男人手心都被汗浸湿了，实际上他全身都出了薄汗，指尖颤抖着搭过来，细微的碰触居然让卫庄嚼出了一丝脆弱。  
他低哼了声，依然用手指粗鲁地开拓着盖聂身后，在男人身前的藤蔓却慢了下来，它变得更加柔软，不再像金属管一样冰冷坚硬地往尿道里硬捅，而是一点点地，像细蛇一样灵活钻入。  
虽然那种感觉也让盖聂寒毛直立，但比起先前，还是好多了。

他放松了些，却看见有小贩推着餐车从玻璃前走过，差不多就停在二人面前，盖聂僵硬地眨了下眼，他认识这个卖糕点的老人，许多人，包括他和卫庄在内，小时候也常光顾他的生意，老人觉得他俩可爱，常常多给量。  
可他现在却在老人背后不到一尺的地方，身体里插着藤条，和自己的师弟交欢，如果让普通人见到这一幕，不知是怎样的反应。  
他难堪地闭上了眼，在心里庆幸这只是单面玻璃。

卫庄在他耳边哂笑一声，空出一只手来，捏住他的下巴。  
“别闭眼啊，师哥。”他恶劣地朝盖聂耳中呼气，看着那本就红的不行的耳廓几乎要滴下血来，“你心心念念要造福的，不就是这些普通人？好好看着啊？”  
他一边说，手指使劲一送，对着那熟悉的小块凸起狠狠摁下。

盖聂猝不及防被他塞进了整根手指，不知道是疼的，还是被前列腺的快感刺激的，腰身一抖就往前缩，被精孔深含着的藤条顺势直插到底，撞到了底部的腺体。  
饶是盖聂能忍，这下也惊喘出声，眼睛猛地睁开，被藤蔓箍着的腰抽搐般弹动，小腹跟着就向内收缩。  
但他这次没有射出任何液体来，因为他的精孔被严丝合缝地堵住了，可是那不得释放的快感依然直窜他的大脑，他像给电击了似的，浑身直发抖。  
与他被禁锢的高潮不同，卫庄将脸贴在他的颈弯，舒适地叹了口气。  
只要他愿意，那些藤条所感受到的，他也能感受到，此时盖聂输精管里的紧缩，后穴的湿热，包括胸口中越来越快的心跳，都顺着枝条和肉体，传回他的感知系统。  
室内花香越发浓郁，几乎有了粘稠之感。

他不待盖聂平静下来，就开始用手指和那藤须一起，从前后一起蹂躏起那小小的腺体，力道一点也不轻柔，男人虽然没有呻吟出声，但身上剧裂地颤抖，背上裸露的肌肉被汗水覆盖，宛如涂了蜜油，在层层藤蔓间，像是被蛛网捕获的美味猎物。  
他这会儿如卫庄所愿般睁着眼，视线却是一片模糊，只能感觉到身前和身后的戳弄，那个小小的地方要被捏爆了似的蹂躏，热潮让他腰下完全发麻，他像是忍了一个小时，又像是只忍了一分钟，就觉得双腿阵阵发软，几乎要站不住了。  
箍在他腰间的藤蔓承力越来越大，卫庄顺势一顶他膝窝，让他腿上缠着的藤蔓向两侧轻拽，这个向来站姿如松的男人就无力地滑了下去，连挣扎的力气都没有，两腿分开地跪在了地上。

卫庄跟着他半跪下来，看着盖聂将额头抵在玻璃上，浑然不觉自己脸上沾了玻璃上的精液，那黏腻的东西有一点粘在他的眼角，更多的蹭在了脸颊上，而他只是艰难地喘气，两眼差不多是失焦的，完全没有发现自己的现状。  
卫庄盯着他，喉结一沉，觉得有时候比起自己，盖聂更像个妖精。  
他抽出了手指，退出后穴的同时，就有藤蔓接替着顶入，盖聂颤抖了一下，因为前列腺受到的刺激减缓，清醒了一些。

“……小庄……”  
他低低地唤了一声，他能感觉到进入体内的是什么，声音有一点阻拦之意。  
对方的回答是托过他的下颔，亲了下那被咬出痕迹的嘴唇，力道带着一点安抚的轻柔。  
“它们都是我，”卫庄像是没那么生气了，语调和缓下来，“师哥，别怕。”  
缠在盖聂腰间的藤蔓松开退走，他自己环住了盖聂的腰，将人搂到怀里，这番交合让他也温暖了起来，盖聂并没有觉得冷。  
他的腰臀被粗糙的手掌揉捏着，底下的藤蔓每进一寸，他身上就绷紧一些，又在卫庄的揉弄下放松下来，卫庄被他身体里紧致的触感包裹地舒适无比，长长地叹息出声。  
他没有给盖聂打招呼，直接就让侵入他体内的藤条一齐动了起来。

盖聂很少在情事里发声，这次却直接低叫出来。  
像是鹰隼折翅坠落，活鱼被抛入沸水，男人的身体瞬间绷紧到了极致，卫庄停下了帮他舒缓的举动，还松开了手去，色泽转成深灰的眼睛黏在他身上，看他腰间的每一根线条拉伸开来，挺翘的臀部不自觉抬起，却被藤蔓一下下地顶着向前送，纳米服已经滑下，立起的器官暴露出来，呈现出鲜艳的肉红色，磨蹭着玻璃不得释放，阵阵颤抖。

盖聂大口地喘气，他觉得自己快被卫庄逼到极限了。  
乳缝里的藤须像是在蜷曲着按摩乳腺，酥麻感和身前的顶弄揉在一起，后面被频频地擦过敏感处，一次次高潮又被堵住，他整个人的身上都是又麻又热的一片，有会儿甚至连呼吸都窒住了。  
他看不见自己的肠道分泌出了大量的肠液，顺着股缝流到大腿上，有那么些甚至滴到了膝盖下垫着的藤须上。  
卫庄从他腿内摸上，揩了满手的黏腻，眸中色泽沉沉。  
“师哥，”  
他将下巴磕在盖聂肩膀上，手下揉弄着男人的臀肉，将肠液涂在上面，又随着心意搓揉，看着糜艳的穴口无力地收缩反抗，愉悦极了，  
“想射吗？”

男人的体力已经被大量地消耗，在激烈的情潮里根本无法张口，勉力地看他一眼，卫庄轻笑了声，让在他体内抽动的藤蔓和细须都缓了速度。  
“你……先进来。”盖聂的声音沙的不像样子，“等会儿不好进。”  
根据以往的经验，卫庄再怎么玩花样，最后也一定要用人形和他来一次，如果他现在发泄出去，卫庄再进来的时候，两个人都会疼。

妖类灰蒙蒙的眼睛盯着他，里面像是含着雷暴雨云。  
“不要紧，”他忽然笑了，亲亲密密地抱住盖聂，“大不了再来一次。”  
他话音刚落，除了那些细小藤须，所有长到一定程度的藤蔓都开始发生了变化，上面钻出细小的颗粒，是和卫庄发色相近的银白，包括进入盖聂肠道的那一根，也发生了同样的变化。  
盖聂面色一白，那浓郁的气味和体内骤然出现的粗糙痛感告诉了他怎么回事。  
“……小庄！”

男人笑着吻他，“放心，不会疼。”  
那些花香对人类有轻微的诱引作用，催情止痛，不然盖聂也不会湿成这样。  
他说完，带着花苞的藤蔓就抽插了起来，盖聂嘶的一声，本已软下的腰猛地向上躲，那藤蔓不依不饶地顶上去，抽插着旋转角度，好几颗花苞尖儿在肠壁的凸起上反复磨蹭，男人腰间痉挛般抽搐，无力地被卫庄钳住，一点点向下按。  
那些粗糙的东西死死抵住他的前列腺，飞快地进出顶弄，而身前的藤须和它们配合极密，他被刺激到眼前都是白光，远处越升越高的烈日炫的他眼中茫茫一片。  
“哈……”  
像是在与什么对抗似的，他的脖颈后仰着绷出弧度，脸颊与卫庄相贴，脆弱的咽喉发红发颤，卫庄拖住他的后颈，手指一勾，还扎在盖聂身前的藤须分叉出小半，从精孔里钻了出来。  
藤须还在里面，射精的管道却终于有了点空隙，开始得以渗出精液，只能一点一滴地挤出来，从玻璃上慢慢淌下。

“师哥，”卫庄低下头舔舐他的喉结，含着轻咬，“跟我保证，你以后不会再这样，我就松开。”  
他已经尽量地不干涉盖聂的工作，让他身上沾满别的人类的气味，但招呼都不打一声离家半月，别说是占有欲强盛的妖类，就算是人类伴侣也难以忍受。  
“……小庄……有时候……”盖聂的眼神已经涣散地不成样子，腔调也发软，却还是强拽着清醒的尾巴，跟他解释，“会有紧急任务……”  
这个世界种族的平衡，由各个区域的研究所分担负责，他并不能每次都及时告知卫庄自己在做什么。  
他这轻的像飘絮一样的话却像最后一根稻草，卫庄清晰地听见了那传说中理智神经绷断的声音，脑子里“嗡”的一声。  
他暴戾地笑了，嘴角边极大的笑弧真切地带出了妖邪之意来。  
“没关系，”他笑着说，“我会让你答应的。”

盖聂混沌的大脑还没明白他是什么意思，身下的藤蔓就暴烈地抽插起来，用的力道与先前迥乎不同，要洞穿他似的，他的喘息都被那撕开身体的撞击卡在了喉咙里，甚至看见自己小腹上凸出了一个狰狞的形状。  
“你……”  
他有些惊骇地睁大了眼，还没来得及说什么，藤蔓就抽了出去，又重重地撞了回来，未出口的话语被颠的七零八碎，全成了无意义的、呻吟般的音调。  
剧烈的侵犯带出了疼痛，之前以为激烈的交合和现在比起来只能算温柔，可不知道为什么，他的身体松软的像是布娃娃，完全没有任何抵抗的意思，十几下过后，甚至开始感觉到快感，身前的器官又开始渗出精液。  
他被顶弄地在玻璃上一下下摩擦，一时间不知道是因卫庄的粗暴而生气，还是为自己淫糜的反应而窘迫，从未有过的剧烈快感让他脸上青红交加，热辣辣的舒适却火焰似的顺着脊椎燃烧，很快，他就什么都想不了了。  
那些过载的舒适感像是把他的意识挤出了躯壳，他听见自己呻吟出声，短促的、绵长的、颤抖的，沙哑又放荡，完全不敢相信那是自己会发出的声音。  
模糊的视线里，他前端渗出的精液打湿了面积不小的玻璃，他觉得自己是半昏迷过去了，迷蒙中诡异地开始数起卫庄抽出又捅进来的次数，数到三四百的时候又被突然的清醒打断，视野里其实是卫庄盯着他的眼睛，带着失控的情欲，以及翻腾的怒意。  
他被颠地上上下下，艰难地抬起头，亲吻卫庄的嘴唇。  
他知道卫庄在气什么，但他现在也想不出解决办法，就算能想，也不是在这种快要失去理智的时刻。

妖类一口反咬住他的嘴唇，舌头伸进了盖聂的口腔，戾气的、索取的，没有半点温柔。  
盖聂张着嘴由他侵犯，被顶狠了时候会低哼一声，中间意识又昏聩过好几次，他甚至觉得自己的腹肌都要被顶撞得撕裂开了，与他嘴唇相触的那道呼吸才渐渐平静了下去。  
他模模糊糊地感觉到有什么从自己身前的器官里退了出去，随后又是一记狠顶，他呻吟了一声，体内的热量洪水般流泻出去，剧烈的快感几欲没顶。  
白光散去，彻底的乌黑压下来。

他不知道自己昏过去了多久，随着意识地渐渐回笼，他嗅到鼻尖熟悉的试剂味道，还以为自己是回到了研究所。  
盖聂睁开眼睛的时候，映目的是一面显示屏。  
他盯着那白板想了几秒，才意识到自己还在家里，这是他私人的实验室，对面是年前购置的高清电子屏。

“醒了？”  
坚硬的触感碰到他的嘴唇，带着热气。  
盖聂看了一眼，一瓷缸热水。  
“喝完。”卫庄拿着它，举在盖聂唇边，“你失水太多。”  
他语调淡漠，完全没有作为罪魁祸首的自觉，男人也没说什么，歪过头，慢慢地啜着温水。  
他一边喝，也更清醒，发麻的胸口感受到了冰凉，近乎无知无觉的四肢也传来反馈，有什么将自己束缚着。  
他意识到自己被摆弄成平趴的姿势，在实验桌上，那些花枝仍然禁锢着他。

卫庄看着盖聂的表情逐渐僵硬，就知道他缓过劲儿来了，但男人却没有斥责他什么，只是垂下眼帘，继续喝水。  
乖得像是兔子，加上那些遍布全身的红痕，真有些可怜。  
如果是平时，卫庄还真就心软了，但他现在一点神色波动都没有，等盖聂喝完后，把搪瓷缸往旁一放，和那些试管一齐推到边上，拉过了旁边立着的摄像机。  
盖聂看着他把三架记录实验过程的摄像机都拉过来，开始还不明白他要做什么，等他看见卫庄调整镜头，让它们分别对准自己的脸、背乃至被迫分开的私处后，意识里逐渐冒出了一个不可思议的猜想。  
他盯着卫庄，不敢确定，他觉得卫庄不至于那样。

妖类抓起控制器，打开了盖聂面前的投影大屏幕，又将三架摄像机一一开机。  
他看着盖聂在这间实验室花费过无数时间，操作起来居然比盖聂带的研究生还熟练，当他把摄像机的画面都通过云端投射到显示屏后，盖聂再也忍不住了，猛地转过视线，直直地看向卫庄。  
那是近乎警告的瞪视。

“怎么？”妖类朝他挑眉，将手指插进他后穴里一搅，盖聂眼角余光里的显示屏上立刻传出同步画面，男人的脸色都僵了。  
“卫庄，”他深吸一口气，叫了师弟的全名，“把录像停下。”  
“为什么？”卫庄亲昵地压下来，趴在他赤裸的背上，完全不介意自己的脸也入镜，甚至还朝着镜头笑了一下，“你说过，这个家里的东西是你的，也就是我的，那我不能用？”  
……他这是强词夺理，偏偏语调还有些委屈似的，可盖聂就算知道他是装的，却又没办法真的生气。  
他们太过熟悉亲密，又刚刚分开了很久，他实在硬不起心肠说他。

卫庄盯着他眉目间的微妙变化，低下头去吻他的眼睛，再接再厉地要挟自家师哥，  
“你下次不回来，我也好有个念想？”  
“……”盖聂一哽，彻底没词了。  
他叹了口气，破罐子破摔似的转过头，闭上了眼，求个眼不见心不烦。

他一退让，四周便是芬芳浓郁，妖类朗朗一笑，又在那已经完全松软的后穴捣弄几下，便抽下了自己的腰带，他从来不穿内裤，硬挺的器官直接弹出来，顶上了盖聂的股缝。  
他那玩意儿比藤蔓还粗涨，每次插进来都是裂疼，这次却没什么障碍，一插到底的时候带出了滋滋水声，盖聂忍不住地有些耳热。  
他听着师弟在他耳后舒适的喘息，心里软了下来，稍调整了下动作，方便他进入。

男人如此配合，卫庄也毫不客气地动了起来，身下的球状体啪地拍上盖聂臀部，他看着那满是抓痕的地方又被自己一下下拍击出红来，嘴角边止不住地扬高，让那些藤蔓将盖聂的双腿又拉开了些，稍侧开身，将两人结合的地方完全暴露在摄像头下面。  
盖聂本来以为自己已经有过好几轮，这次不会再有什么反应，但不知道为何，他的身体却还是很快地兴奋了起来，速度之快几乎让他有些茫然。

但他没心思去想这些异样了，卫庄进的很深，小腹里传来熟悉的痛感，前列腺被一次次擦过，快意从体内跃起来，男人的手指开始在墨绿的实验桌上无力地蜷曲，指甲抠过桌面，钝钝地响。  
他这次的意识没有再混沌，反而格外清醒，人体到底比藤蔓要契合他，卫庄的那东西一次次地研磨过一点，肿胀的痛被快感压了下去，他无意中睁开眼的时候，入目便是荧幕上不堪的画面，昂贵的镜头和高清的显示屏一五一十地告诉他，他大腿上全是晶亮肠液，粗涨的性器在他的肠口抽插，里面的肉都跟着外翻，脸上茫茫的表情，还沾着干涸的精液。  
这比他和卫庄曾偷看过的所有限制级影片都要淫靡不堪。

不知道是这样的认知，还是卫庄那过快过重的操干，他再一次射出来的时候，对方还精神抖擞地留在他体内。  
盖聂低低地喘着气，额头抵在桌面上，他身下已经射不出什么了，吐出的只是些寡淡的液体，不比肠液稠密，正顺着桌沿往下滴落。  
卫庄看他射出来后，嘴角笑意渐深，带着点诡异的弧度，又是一个挺身，捅开他绞紧的肠道，更加用力地、精准地顶弄他的前列腺。  
趴在桌上的男人颤抖了一下，抠在桌面上的手指挣扎弯曲，似乎想带着身体往前躲，却被卫庄紧紧地摁住了腰。  
“别跑啊，师哥。”他亲了下盖聂的脸，让镜头把他俩的面孔都框进去，“我还没做完呢。”  
他一边说着，一边松开手去磨弄盖聂下体，用力操干着那收缩的肠壁，那地方颤巍巍地绞着他，卫庄也是满头汗水，但看着身下的人比自己更难过，眼角都开始渗出泪来，便咬着牙笑开了。  
他快速地抽插着，只捣弄那小小的一块，桌面上排列的试管都跟着他的动作摇晃，盖聂几乎虚脱了，喉咙里发出低低的咕哝，像是泣音，又像是求饶，他几次想往前躲，都被卫庄抓的死紧，以往体贴的人丝毫不管他处于射精后的不应期，用力撞击着里面敏感的地方，他渐渐地也感觉到自己身下又在抬头，莫名地有些恐慌。  
他感觉自己射干净了，再做下去不知道会发生什么。  
“小庄……”他低哑地开口，终于还是求他住手，“停下……”  
卫庄呵地一笑。  
你不听我的话，指望我听你的？

他权当没听见，凑过去咬住盖聂嘴唇，将他的话都吞下去，腰胯继续地撞击，力道带着狠，几乎恨不得把这个不听话的人弄碎了吃下肚子里。  
这样激烈的交合里，没过多久，盖聂身上便剧烈地抽搐了两下，卫庄余光瞥见屏幕，看见他的器官只是干干地在颤抖，摁着盖聂腰部的手便往下一压，刻意地挤压对方的膀胱。  
男人在他唇下低哑地“啊”了一声，带出了真实的哭音，一股属于男性的腥膻味道在空气里蔓开，和花香、精液带着的蛋清味混合在一起。  
他先前被强烈刺激过尿道，又被干了三四轮，精液一点不剩，现在腿间抽搐着射出来的，全是淡黄的尿液，沿着白皙的大腿蜿蜒流下，止都止不住，好些都溅到了桌腿上。  
摄像机红光闪烁，将这些全部记录了下来。

盖聂意识到自己失禁后，整个人僵地没法抬头，卫庄却固执地箍着他的下巴亲吻他，直到盖聂的唾液流满了半个脸颊都不肯放开。  
他喜欢盖聂的味道，超过他喜欢这个人世上的任何东西。  
妖类的精液比人更加粘稠，全部射进盖聂的肠道后，流都流不出来，卫庄心满意足地压在他身上，又把几乎昏过去的人翻过来亲，那些藤蔓也一拥而上地搔弄他，盖聂开始还挣扎了两下，在全身上下的刺激里，到底是失去了意识。  
但即使是昏迷中，人类的身体也有反应，卫庄倒不叫醒他，只是一寸寸地亲吻啃咬，那两颗乳头被他吮的肿大了一倍，被捅开过的乳缝微微张着，他把舌尖抵进去，像是能尝到甜味。

听说人类男性在特殊情况下也能产奶，卫庄思考着，也许他可以想想办法。  
如果盖聂醒着，知道他在想什么，大概会把他踹下去，但他现在却只能昏迷着躺在卫庄身下，被他亲吻舔弄地又硬了一次，但什么都没射出来，精液和尿都排空了，完全的干性干潮，他在昏迷中剧烈地抽搐着，卫庄看着他阴茎顶上的小孔翕张，愉快地拿手抠弄了两下，引得男人腿上肌肉又开始微微痉挛，他顺势捉起男人的腿，擦净自己和他的精液，在细嫩的大腿内侧用力地咬了下去。  
昏迷的人的小腿抽动一下，喉咙里发出细微声响，像是抗拒，又像是呜咽。  
妖类乐于趁人之危，他全不顾盖聂身体的推拒，将男人的腿拉的几乎成了一字，让摄像头细细地照下来，甚至用手指捣进盖聂体内，露出糜红里含着的稠白。  
肠壁略略收缩，他抽出手，继续低下头去啃咬，直到盖聂身上的皮肤几乎看不出原色，身上闻不出半点儿别人的气味，他才心满意足地收手，抱着人去浴室清洗。

热水漫过身体，肌肉的酸痛渐渐叫醒了盖聂，  
他疲倦至极地睁眼，垂下的视线正看见卫庄的手指在他后穴里进出，勾弄出大量的稠液，而自己身上狼藉一片，大量深色的吻痕估计要好几天才能消去。不  
白发人朝他笑了笑，盖聂没力气和他计较，只是靠着浴缸，让他帮自己清理。  
他稍微休息了会儿，才在寂静的水声里开口，  
“这次是我不对，”他的声音又飘又浮，是真的累，“下次再有这种情况，我即使没法按时回家，也一定会告诉你。”  
“哦？”卫庄的动作顿了一下，“怎么告诉我？”  
“这次的项目和传感有关，”他低声解释，“很快就能做出传感器来，无论空间，你都能获得我的信息。”  
妖类停了一会儿，像是在思考可行性，最终他选择相信盖聂搞发明的能力，手指又动了起来。  
“行。”他也像是松了口气，“那我就可以自己拿着录像了。”  
“……不然呢？”  
“我本来是打算，你再这么久不回家，我就把录像寄到你的实验室去，看你回不回。”

妖类冲盖聂一笑，带着点得意和邪肆，盖聂冷冷地盯着他，卫庄被盯久了，笑容又有点僵。  
“我就说说……”他凑过去亲盖聂，带着小心翼翼。  
他才不会说他先前气得要命，是真有这个打算。

盖聂还不知道他那些算盘，冷着脸看他过来亲自己，一动不动，直到卫庄凑近了，才忽地抬起手。  
“嘣”的一声，一个重重的暴栗。

卫庄疼的龇了下牙，觉得盖聂真是完美继承了师傅敲暴栗的精髓，却不退，执着地咬着盖聂肿起的嘴唇。  
“师哥，”他盯着男人的眼睛，妖冶的灰眸闪着光，“你是不是忘了什么？”  
盖聂冷静地回视他，  
“那并不是惯例，你不要被书籍影视误导了。”  
“不。”卫庄理所当然，“那就是惯例。”

盖聂跟他对峙了好一会儿，终于无奈地移开了视线。  
“好吧，”他看着卫庄下巴，耳朵有点发热，“我爱你。”  
对面的人飞快地笑了一下，又亲了下他的嘴唇，花香浓郁地盖聂想打喷嚏，他抬起眼，那双银眸亮的像落了星子，也正看着他。  
“我也爱你。”

END

 

 

 

 

l


End file.
